Because I love you
by LorelaiRory
Summary: They met in California. They became friends. They both missed their girlfriends. So they worked out a plan. To get their girlfriends back.
1. Lane will be thrilled

They met in California. They became friends. They both missed their girlfriends. So they worked out a plan. To get their girlfriends back.

"Where's your car, man?" he asked and gave the boy/man next to him a questioning look.

"Relax, Dave. You'll get to see Lane soon enough."

"Ok, ok, but I just want to be sure, everything is ok."

"Ok, so in half an hour you will be meeting Rory at Luke's and I'll meet Lane in her apartment. Are you sure she will be there?"

"Oh yes. I spoke to a neighbor of her and she said, she heard, that Zach and Brian wanted to go somewhere, but that Lane wanted to stay home. So I'm pretty sure she will be there."

"Ok and then fifteen minutes after that we meet at my car, which is standing in front of the gazebo."

"Alright, so I think I should get going."

"Yeah, me too. Good luck."

Both boys went away in different direction.

Dave sat at the counter at Luke's and drank a coke. He was waiting for Rory. According to "the plan" she should be here for ten minutes. Finally he heard her voice. She was talking to her mom on her cellphone. He turned a little away from her. He wanted to surprise her when she wasn't speaking anymore.

Finally she hung up and sat at the counter right next to him. She didn't recognize him. He decided it was the right moment.

He turned to her

"Hey Rory" She jumped

"Oh my god, Dave, you scared me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad to see you. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were studying in California."

"Well, California turned out to be too sunny for me. And then there's something I wanted to talk to you. Would you mind, if we went outside?"

She gave him a puzzled look, but answered:

"Yeah, sure." She hopped off of her stool and went to the door. He followed her.

Outside he started walking in the direction of the gazebo.

"You know, Rory, the main reason, why I left California was Lane. I really missed her and didn't want to lose her."

"Wow, that's great. Lane will be thrilled."

"Yeah, I hope so. But there's something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?" They were almost at the gazebo, when she saw the two people standing there.

"Jess" she said almost inaudible.

Jess stood in front of the door. He checked the address on the note Dave had given him. He was right. He wanted to ring the bell, but he couldn't find one, so he knocked.

For a long time nobody responded. Just when he wanted to knock again, he heard Lane say, while she opened the door:

"Sorry it took so long, but…" She had opened the door and saw him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you, too." He answered very ironic.

"I just didn't expect you, after all what you did to Rory. So why are you here?"

He looked at his shoes. He seemed to be guilty. When he looked back at her, he said:

"I want to talk with you about something really important. But not here. Can you come outside with me, for a quick walk?"

"Uhm, sure" she answered and went to get her keys, than followed him.

He went in the direction of the gazebo. Of course.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" said Lane a little annoyed, but on the other hand curios.

"Well, I went to California to live with my father. But I assume you know this."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, at that time things didn't went too well with Rory. She was my first real girlfriend and I didn't know what to do, so I did, what apparently I'm best at. Leave and hurt her. But in California I realised, that it wasn't as simple as I thought it would be. I missed Rory. All those times I called her and didn't say a word, I really wanted to explain everything, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. When she said, she didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore it really hurt. But who could blame her? Certainly not me. After some time of doing nothing I decided, I wanted her back. And so I'm here."

"Why are you telling this to me? You should talk to Rory" They were at the gazebo now. He stopped.

"Because that's not everything I have to say. I met someone in California. Someone you know."

"Who?" Now she was really curios.

"Dave!"

"What!"

"Yeah, and apparently he misses you, too. So we decided to come back here together, to get our girlfriends back."

At this moment, they saw Rory and Dave coming from the other direction. And obviously Rory saw him.

So, that's it for now. This is my first English fanfic. I've done two in German, but two weeks ago, I moved to Canada and decided to write my third one in English. I hope there are not too many mistakes in it and that it's not too crappy.

Please review. This is really important for me. I have to know your opinions on my story. Otherwise I won't write more ;)

So please write more.

Yours LorelaiRory


	2. Because I love you

Rory stood still at the sight of her ex-boyfriend, who had left her over a year ago. "Why is he coming back? Why now?" were the thoughts that ran through her mind. Then she noticed lane standing beside him. What was she doing there? This whole thing was weird.

She was a bit angry. Angry at Jess. And she wanted to tell him, so she headed towards the gazebo. Dave came after her. As she stood right in front of Jess, she wanted to say something, but was cut off by Lane, who threw herself in Dave's arms. Dave obviously didn't expect that, but Rory could tell he was glad.

"Uhm, Lane maybe we should go for a walk." Lane nodded, took Dave's hand and they started walking away.

They stood beside each other in an uncomfortable silence. But after some whiles Rory felt strong enough to tell him her feelings.

"You know what, Jess. I want to tell you something and don't interrupt me. When you left me it hurt, I really hurt badly. I had noticed, that something strange was bothering you, but you wouldn't tell me. That also hurt. I was your girlfriend and wanted to help you. And after that you disappeared with the promise to call me. Well, you called me, but said nothing. I was so disappointed. I really wanted to be with you. I may even have loved you, but it really hurt and upset me, that you wouldn't talk to me. So I dumped you. It was the only and best thing to do. But still I was hurt and missed you really badly. But you know what? I'm over you. I just don't get what you want here. After almost one year not talking to me."

She breathed heavily. She was glad she had said that. Now she was curious, what he would answer.

"Rory, you don't understand me. But let me explain. When we were together instead of going to school I skipped and went working at Wal Mart. Then just as the prom was about to come, my headmaster told me, I couldn't get prom tickets, because I missed too much school and couldn't graduate and go to prom-with you. I knew how much you wanted this, but I hated school, I didn't want to go back there. I couldn't tell you that, because you would have been ashamed of me. So I thought I'd better go away, instead of letting you have a boyfriend, who screwed up his life. But when I was in California I started missing you really badly. I realized it wasn't a bit easy living without you. I called you, but never knew how to explain everything to you. When you dumped me, my heart was broken, but who could blame you. It was all my fault. I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. So now I'm here. Hoping for you to give me another chance."

He looked at her.

She still had feelings for him, she still loved him. She realized that. But still, he had left her two times. She wasn't completely sure, she could trust him now. And she needed to be sure

"Why should I trust you? Why should I give you a second chance?"

"Because I love you, Rory!"

As she heard this she threw all her concerns away and did something she would never have expected of herself. She kissed him. With as much passion as she could find. She knew, that Jess wouldn't say something like "I love you" just to get her back. She knew that he meant it. She new how hard it must have been for someone like Jess, who almost never showed emotion, to say these words

At first he was surprised by the kiss, but then he kissed her back. He was so glad, he really missed her, but now he got her back. As they pulled away, he smiled at her. She whispered in his ear

"I love you, too, Jess."

This time it was Jess, who kissed her.

* * *

_I know, short. But sweet, I hope_


	3. You're my idol

A/N: I know it has bee quite a time since I last updated, but it took me really long to start this new chapter. but finally it's finished and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls and it's characters. If I did, Jess would never have gone to California and he and Rory would have ended up together. Plus I currently be on the Bahamas and enjoy my life.

No up to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

They were walking towards the bridge. It had become something like "their spot". After all, you could say everything started there, with the Basket auction, when Jess had outbid Dean.

They sat down and for a while just looked at each other. Then Rory cleared her throat.

"What are we going to do? Where will you live?"

"I want to find me an apartment, but until I find one, I thought about staying with Luke."

"I think he will be pleased to see you. I think he really misses you sometimes."

"Luke and missing me? That's just unbelievable", he had missed Luke, too, but would never admit it.

"I think I know him a little bit longer than you do. And of course he would never admit it, but I think he really missed you", she said honestly.

"Whatever" he said, but knew she was right.

She gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at her, but then his expression got serious.

"Rory, I have to talk about something with you."

"Shoot."

"When I was in California, I thought about my past life. And how you always told me, how smart I was."

"You really are." she honestly said.

He continued

"And I thought about my Mom and Dad and that I didn't want to end up like them. I came to the end, that I wanted to make something out of my life. Partly, because I want a different life than my parents and partly because of you." He looked her straight in the eye. She was touched, impressed and at the same time proud.

"So I went to school and got my diploma."

Her eyes widened.

"You did?"

"I realized, that I wanted to do a job, because I enjoy it and not just, because I need the money. And then I thought about, what makes me happy, books and writing. And I made a decision. I want to go to college. I want to become a journalist and write about books. And you helped me with decision. You always encouraged me to do more and you became my idol."

She didn't know what to say. Words just couldn't express her feelings. She leaned towards him and crushed his lips to hers. He replied her kiss immediately.

She had missed this so much. His lips and her hands sliding through his dark hair. And suddenly she knew she would be ready to take one step further with him.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. Then slowly Rory got up.

"I have to go. My Mom thinks I went to Luke's for some coffee and probably thinks I eloped with it to Mexico."

Jess also got up.

"I'll walk you home"

He took her hand and they headed towards her house.

Rory opened the door and quietly got inside. She slowly made her way to into the living room.

She saw her Mom and said

"Hey, Mom!"

Lorelai turned around and spotted her daughter. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been? I started to really get worried."

"I ran into someone."

"Who?"

"Jess"

"Jess? What is he doing here?"

Rory sat down on the couch next to her mother and started explaining everything to her. Her feelings for Jess. His feelings and everything he had told her.

When she ended, Lorelai sat in complete silence.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Say something."

"Well, you have to know, that I really want you to be happy, hon."

"I know."

"But in the past, Jess has really disappointed you and though you always said you were completely over him, I knew you weren't. I just don't want to get you hurt again."

Rory wanted to say something, but Lorelai interrupted her.

"But from everything you told me, I have the feeling that he really changed. And if you really want this, I'm going to support you and even try to get along with him."

Rory hugged her mother. She knew that Lorelai didn't like Jess, but she also knew, that she only wanted the best for her daughter. Rory was happy.

"And there's something else I want to tell you, Mom"

"What is it, hon?"

"I think IT is going to happen very soon. I think I'm ready now. And I know that I love Jess. I want to experience this with him."

"Oh. Then you should probably start to take pill. We can go to a doctor tomorrow, if you want. I know it's not easy alone and I can come with you."

Rory hugged her mother again. She was so happy, that her mother was her best friend. And now she had Jess again. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

So, that was my new chapter.

At this point I want to thank the people that reviewed. Thank you, **kat461, safrangiantsfan, princetongirl and TiCkLeDpInK22.**

I'm glad that at least someone reads my story. I love reviews, so keep 'em coming


	4. LUKEY!

Sorry guys, it took me so long to update, but here's another chapter of my story. I hope you'll like it. It's the first step toward a Luke/Lorelai relationship. So, read and enjoy.

* * *

It had been more than a month since Rory had started to take the pill. The doctor had told her that she had to take it at least a month to be sure it worked. And now that she had taken it even more than a month she started to think even more about sleeping with him. After all she was already 19, most people did it at an earlier age. And also she was together with Jess and sure he wouldn't run away again. And she loved him. More than she ever loved Dean. Of course Dean had been her first love, but this was different. This was what you could call adult love.

Rory wanted to make the next step in her relationship with Jess. He was currently still living with Luke, but was looking for a place to stay.

Rory decided to talk with Jess about what was on her mind, since Jess showed up in Stars Hollow again. Funny, he hated the town, but still couldn't stay away from it.

Rory and Lorelai were sitting at Luke's and both sipping their coffee.

Suddenly Lorelai asked:" Should I ask him?"

"About what?"

"You know this thing my parents are making me go. This thing with the antique handwritings or whatever it is."

"What do you want to ask him about that. I'm sure he knows nothing about it."

"God, if he wants to come with me. You know the glorious Richard and Emily want me to bring someone and since they want that person to be someone male, I can't think of anybody else than Luke. So, what do you think? Should I ask him?"

(A/N: In this story, Lorelai never went out with Jason. Partly, because I want Lorelai and Luke to get together and partly, because I hate Jason. Anyway, back to the story)

Rory laughed. Of course her mother couldn't think of anybody else. Everybody in town and also other people knew that Lorelai and Luke were in love with each other. The only thing was they couldn't admit it.

"Yeah, you should ask him."

"Do you think he will say yes"

"Of course he will. He would say yes to everything you ask him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Rory giggled and quickly took another of her coffee. But she knew it was true, Luke would do just about anything for her mother. Just as she set down her cup on the table, she saw Luke coming towards their table. She nodded approvingly to her mother. Luke arrived at their table. Lorelai looked at him with that look, that means she wants something. Luke immediately recognized it.

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to do it" he said quickly.

"How do you know I want something from you"

"He knows you too long and everybody who knows you that long, knows THE LOOK."

"Exactly, thank you Rory" said Luke.

"But you don't even know what I wanted to ask you.", said Lorelai.

"I know I don't want to do it. That's enough for me."

"Please, just listen to me."

"Ok, fine, what is it?", said Luke, sat down next to Rory and looked at Lorelai expectantly.

Lorelai started: "See, my parents are making me go to this strange event. Something about antique handwritings. I didn't quite understand it. Anyway, because they are short on guests they want me to take somebody with me."

"Great, take Rory" said Luke pointing at Rory.

"That's what I suggested. But they want me to take somebody male with me. And since you are my best friend, I thought…"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No", said Lorelai. That was a clever trick Lorelai made, that's how she got Rory into some things.

"Yes"

"Ha", said Lorelai. "You said yes, I heard it and Rory heard it, too. Right Rory"

"Oh yes, I heard Luke say yes". Luke gave her an angry look.

"I'm sorry, Luke, but I can't deny, what I heard with my own ears" said Rory pointing to her ears and giggling.

"Fine, I'll do it"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll be your best friend forever, Lukey"

"Not if you call me Lukey, you won't"

"Ok, fine I will never call you Lukey ever again." She said extra loud, for the whole and packed diner to hear.

"Thank you. But I will have to close the diner then. Cesar has the week off and Jess can't handle the diner alone"

"No, I can help Jess. I mean you guys leave at 8 o'clock and then I can help Jess for two hours and then we close up. So simple is that" said Rory.

"Ok, that would work. Thank you Rory"

"You're welcome. I have to go now. I'll see you at home mom."

"Ok, I'll see you at home, hon"

Rory quickly headed out the door. But she was in just seconds after that she was in again.

"Is Jess upstairs?" she asked Luke.

"Yeah, he's on his break right now."

"Thanks" with that Roy headed upstairs.

Rory knocked on the door of Lukes apartment. After some time the door opened. Jess was standing in front of her-shirtless. Rory giggled.

"Hey Jess"

"Hey yourself" said Jess and gave her a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you want me here?"

"Yes, I do, I was just wondering"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna help you in the diner from eight to ten, because my mom and Luke are going to this thing with my grandparents tomorrow. So Luke won't be her, so I'm going to help you. And discuss what you want to do afterwards"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"How about I help you at the diner, then go home and set up a movie night and then after some time, say 20 minutes you come and join me and we have a movie night"

"Why don't I just come with you right after we close the diner?"

"Trust you I'll have to do something, so just meet me twenty minutes after we close up at my house tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok, whatever you say"

Rory leaned in for a quick kiss and headed down the stairs.

* * *

So, that was the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, you know what to do now, right. Exactly, just hit the nice looking "go-button" and there you go. 


	5. Because is not an answer

So finally...a new chapter. I know it took me long, but here it is. I hope you like it. Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter. So now, enjoy this one.

* * *

"So tell me again. What are we doing here?"

"Well Lukey, it's like this. We are sitting here in our Sunday clothes and applauding to people who talk boring stuff about some boring antique handwritings."

"I told you not to call me Lukey"

"I'm so sorry, Lukey"

"Stop."

"Ok, I will. Can I call you Lucas then?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer. Rory told me that when she was five."

"I'm impressed that you can remember something so long."

"I remember everything that will help me someday." Lorelai looked him in the eye and smiled. He smiled back at her, but then quickly turned around.

Rory stood in her room and lit a last candle. She looked at her room and was pleased how nice it looked. Perfect. Perfect for her night with Jess. She had talked to Lorelai about her plans. And although Lorelai wasn't sure that she wanted her daughter to sleep with Jess, she still agreed not to come back too early, so Rory could have her perfect night.

Rory looked in the mirror. She wore a short black skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was hanging loose over her shoulders and besides a transparent lip gloss she was wearing no make up. She was just about to sit down on her bed when she heard knock on the front door. She stood up, looked at her image in the mirror and then went to let Jess in.

She opened the door and kissed him immediately. After some time he pulled back. They looked each other in the eye and then Jess said:

"You look beautiful!"

She smiled "Thank you. Come in" She stepped inside and let him come in. Then she went towards her room. He followed her. When he saw the candles and how beautiful her room looked he knew what she wanted to happen. He looked at her in awe and then kissed her again. While kissing deeply they walked towards the bed. When they were lying on the bed he pulled back and asked:

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. I am ready. I want to do this."

"Man. I waited for this so long. I can't believe this is really happening."

"It is." And with that she pulled him back onto her and kissed him passionately. Slowly, without ever breaking the kiss Jess started to undress Rory.

Jess couldn't believe it had actually happened. He was more than happy. She was lying in his arms. He couldn't possibly wish for more. He looked at her.

"I love you, Rory!"

"I love you, too, Jess!"

She smiled at him. Suddenly Jess turned around and searched for something in the pocket of his Jeans.

"What are you doing?"

Then he had found what he was looking for.

"I really need a cigarette now"

"What, now?"

"Yeah, now." He took one cigarette out of the pack and lit it with a lighter. He took a deep puff and sighed. Suddenly Rory said:

"Then give me one, too!"

"What, why?"

"If you have one, I want one, too."

"Well, ok."

He Jess took another cigarette out of the pack, lit it and gave it to her. She took a small puff and immediately started to cough. He laughed.

"God, this is disgusting. Why are you smoking this?"

"I don't really now. I started when I lived in New York, where all my friends were smoking and, well, haven't quit."

"You should quit, though. Cigarettes are disgusting."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should quit. I just needed one now"

He took his and her cigarette, made sure they weren't burning anymore and went over to the garbage to throw them away. Then he went back into Rory's bed and pulled her close to him.

"Rory, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"You know…earlier."

"Oh, well…It hurt a bit. Still does, but it's not that bad. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"You know, I have never been a girl's first before. And I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted you to like it as much as I did."

"It was perfect. And it didn't hurt that much and I'm sure I won't hurt at all next time" She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Next time?"

"Next time" He kissed her and then they were just lying there, enjoying each other's company. But after a while Jess said:

"I should probably get back to the diner. When Luke comes back and doesn't find me there, he probably will come here and kill me. And I would like to avoid that, if possible."

"Maybe, you should go. I think my Mom will be here soon, too."

They both quickly got dressed and went to the front door together.

Rory looked at Jess and said

"So I guess, this is it."

"Yeah, goodnight, Rory!"

He kissed her and opened the door. She smiled at him.

"Goodnight Dodger." With that she closed the door behind him and went back into her room, where she lied down on her bed and thought about what happened here just about one hour ago. She smiled at the thought of that.

Lorelai and Luke were standing in front of Lorelai's house and neither of them knew what to say. Finally Luke broke the silence.

"I had a nice evening today."

Lorelai smiled

"Me, too."

"Well, so I'll see you at the diner tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

"Goodnight Lorelai"

"Goodnight Luke"

She was just about to open the front door, when Luke said:

"Hey, Lorelai?"

She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could do it again."

"Do what again?"

"You know, have a nice evening."

She smiled "Yeah, we could." With that she opened the door, stepped inside and closed it.

And Luke headed towards the diner with a smile on his lips.

* * *

So that was the new chapter. Hope you liked it. And you know what to do. Just push the button. :)


	6. Only Almost?

Hey guys. I finally got down to writing a new chapter. Here it is. It's kinda short, but I hop you'll like it. So enjoy

* * *

Lorelai was staring at some strange dish in front of her. She sighed and looked at Rory. She, too, had a disgusted look on her face. Lorelai turned to her mother who didn't seem to see, that nobody except her was enjoying this particular dish.

"Mom, what is this?" Lorelai motioned to her plate.

"I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you, you won't want to eat it anymore."

"I don't want to eat it anyway"

"Fine, then don't" Emily looked back at her own plate and started eating again. Lorelai looked unsatisfied with the outcome of that brief conversation.

"But I'm hungry"

"Then eat, Lorelai."

"But it looks…well let's say not very, you know…"

"Then don't eat it" Emily looked back at her plate again.

"But see mom, I'm hungry, so is there possibly something else?"

"Lorelai, you'll just have to eat this or wait until desert. Besides you are the only one who is complaining about the food."

"That's not true, Rory doesn't like hers either" Lorelai pointed one finger at Rory.

"Is that true, Rory?"

Rory made an uncomfortable face and then nodded.

"Fine." Emily put her knife and fork down and stood up.

"Come on, I think there are some mashed potatoes left from lunch. But this is the last time you two won't eat something that's on the table. Understand?"

"Aye aye, sir" said Lorelai and attempted to do a military salute, but didn't quite succeed. Rory laughed.

"Now, come on, or I will change my mind" said Emily and marched towards the kitchen. Lorelai and Rory followed her quickly.

"What did your mom say?"

"What did she say about what?" Rory cast Jess a questioning look. They were sitting on a bench in Stars Hollow's only park. They were just sitting there, enjoying the sun and talking.

"You know"

"No, I don't"

"You know, about you and me sleeping together."

"Oh. Well, she told me right away, she wasn't happy about it, but she also said she respected my decision and just wanted me to be happy. She also gave me a pack of condoms to make sure I had everything covered." Jess laughed and kissed Rory's cheek.

"So are you looking forward to school on monday?"

"Yep, but that also means we won't see much of each other."

"I actually thought about that. You know now with the two of us being seriously together and all that. I know Yale is only 22.8 miles from here" Rory smiled, remembering how she had mocked him for looking that fact up on yahoo, when she decided for Yale.

"But, I don't want to see you only on weekends or have to drive that distance to get to you. So I thought about looking for a place in New Haven."

"What?"

"I thought about looking for a place in New Haven"

"I got that. You would really do that? Move into an even smaller and more boring city than Stars Hollow?"

"I love you, Rory. I would do almost everything for you. I want to be near you."

"I love you, too Jess. And I think that's a great idea." They kissed and then pulled away. They got up and started walking around the park slowly.

"So only almost everything" said Rory after a while of silence.

"What?"

"You said before that you would do almost everything for me. What wouldn't you do for me."

" I don't know, actually. But I'm pretty sure there aren't too many things I wouldn't do for you. But there are a lot of things I don't think I would have to do for you, so I think it doesn't matter anyway."

Rory smiled

"But still you would do only almost everything for me. That makes me very sad." She pretended to be sad, by making a sad face, but was interrupted by Jess kissing her.

Lane and Dave were standing at the bar of a club called Moxie's in Hartford and didn't really know what to do or say.

Finally Dave cleared his throat and said awkwardly

"So, this is a pretty cool club, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is. Although the band sucks."

"Man, I'm glad it's not only me. So you don't like them either. That's good." He smiled his nice smile at her and then they launched into a very long and very serious conversation about everything the band, which by the way was called "Totally Fab", was making wrong.

Lorelai was sitting on the couch. She had a bowl of ice cream next to her and the answering machine resting on her lap. She pressed the play button. A message started playing.

"Hey, this is Luke. Luke Danes. But you know that. Anyway, I just called to say, that I had fun at this function that we went to. I know I already told you that, but I thought that you might have forgotten it. And I also wanted to ask you, if you still want to go on a date with me. If not, doesn't matter. No big deal. Anyway, I'll probably see you tomorrow. So bye."

The machine beeped.

Lorelai smiled. Then she pressed the play button again.

* * *

So, this was my new chapter. I hope you'll like it a lot. The next chapter will feature Rory meeting Liz. And you know what you have to do. Jsut press the button. I know you want to do it. 


	7. Pretty darn sweet

Hey, guys, I have a new chapter for you. I'm really sorry I haven't written anything for such a long time. I'll try to improve on that.

Have fun with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in my story, if I did, I wouldn't be here and write fan fiction.

* * *

„Definitely a pro."

„Ok, I'll put it in the pro column" Rory wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Hm, what else…oh, he snores."

"Oooh, definitely a con." Rory wrote it in the pro column. In that moment they heard the front door open and seconds later Lane appeared in the living room.

"Hey guys."

Lorelai and Rory said hi.

"So, what are you two doing?"

"We're making a pro/con list, whether mom should go out with Luke or not."

"What?"

"We're making a…."

"I heard what you said. You're going out with Luke?"

"Well not yet. That's why we're doing the pro/con list" Lorelai said with a smile.

"What do you need a list for? Everyone knows that the two of you are perfect for each other."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that. We have tons of cons. Right, Rory?"

Rory looked at her and then said in a very official voice "Well mom, I think we have collected enough data, so I may proudly present the results of our list." She made a drum roll sound. Well, at least she tried to.

"So, we have 5 cons, only five. And we have a spectacular number of 23 pros. I think that says something. Don't you?."

Lorelai smiled "It might"

Rory smiled, too. "Well, I think it's settled. You and Luke are officially perfect for each other."

Lorelai smiled again. Rory turned to Lane. "So what did you come here for. I bet you have something to tell. How was your date with Dave?"

"It was great. We went to this club and the band was awful, but that doesn't matter. And we talked and laughed and I have so much fun. And then we drove back and then he walked me to my door and then he kissed me."

"Ok, breathe Lane."

"Right"

"That's so great, Lane. I'm so happy for you. I knew that Dave wasn't so stupid to just let a great girl like you go. I'm really very happy for you"

"Yeah, me too, Lane." Lorelai smiled and then got up. "I gotta go back to the inn. I'll be back in time for girls night today. Make sure to buy enough stuff and pick up some movies. You can pick, just not Almost Famous again. I know that Jess made you an addict and I will never forgive him and Cameron Crowe for that."

"Girls night?" Lane asked confused.

"Yeah, it's Rory's last day before Yale starts again. So we're having a girls night. Tons of candy and chips, manicures and facials and stuff like that. Hey, if you're not busy, you should join us. What do you think?"

"Really? I'd love to. But don't feel like you have to invite me or something."

"No, really Lane, mom and I would love for you to stay."

"Ok, I'll come. I think Zach and Brian are having a couple of girls over today anyway. And I don't wanna break up their party. Or more like Zach's party."

"Ok, then you can help me shop for candy and pick out a movie."

"Ok, great. Well I have to go. I'm late, Michel will probably kill me. See you later."

"Yeah, bye mom"

"Bye Lorelai"

Rory and Lane were standing in front of the candy shelve at Doose's. They were both carrying massive amounts of candy and throwing more candy into their almost full shopping baskets. Suddenly, Rory heard a voice behind her back.

"Planning on becoming fat over night?" Of course she knew whose voice that was. A smile appeared on her face. She turned around

"Hey Jess." She kissed him. Now Lane turned around, too.

"Lane and I were just shopping for our girls night with my mom today."

"Hey Lane"

"Oh, hey Jess"

"So, why are you buying so much candy?"

"You know how much more candy I can eat."

"Right, forgot. So, you're having a girls night today, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what my mom and I always do before my first day of school."

"Right, ok. I should get back to the diner. My break's over." He gave her a quick kiss and then disappeared.

Rory and Lane turned back to the candy.

"So, Lane, tell me more about the Dave situation."

"Well, he'll be back for quite a while. And you don't even know the good news, yet."

"Then tell me."

"Ok, seems like Dave's marks at UCLA were so good that he got a scholarship."

"Wow that's awesome."

"Yeah, a scholarship for Yale"

"Rory gasped. "He got a scholarship for Yale?"

"Yeah."

"That's where I'm going."

"I kinda noticed that"

"He really got into Yale. That is so great. I'm so happy for him. Finally someone nice there."

"Yeah, I was pretty stunned, too. But I'm really glad. He's so smart."

"Yeah, he must be, when he got into Yale. Wow, I'm really so happy for him"

"Me too. Now he only has to find an apartment."

"Hmm, how about you. How are you feeling, living together with Zach and Brian and being together with Dave."

"Well, actually I thought about that and I don't know how I feel about that."

"Hmm, maybe you could find an apartment on your own."

"But I can't afford an apartment on my own. But I actually thought about something else."

"What?"

"Well, I thought, I might want to live together with Dave."

"But you've only been back together with him for what, a week?"

"I know, but we were together before. And I think I love him."

"If you think it's the right decision for you, I'll support it. You know, I've always liked Dave."

"I know."

"Ok then, we should get back to our shopping."

"Yeah, you're right." They turned around.

"Wow, I'm officially full. I never thought that was possible, but here it is. I can't eat a thing anymore." Lorelai rolled over on the floor and patted her stomach.

"Not even a piece of Tootsie Roll? You're too full for that?"

" No , I don't think so. There's always space for Tootsie Rolls in my stomach. Gimme that" said Lorelai, grabbed the Tootsie Roll and stuffed it in her mouth.

"So, do you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"Yeah, what, Lorelai?"

"I'm going out with Luke on Saturday." They all giggled.

"I'm so happy for you, mom. You really deserve this."

"Thanks kid." They all lay back down on the floor.

"Life's pretty darn sweet for the three of us right now, don't you think?" Rory asked.

"Yeah", said Lorelai.

"Yeah", said Lane. Then they all three smiled at each other.

* * *

So, guys that was the new chapter. Hope you like it. Please leave a review. I'm begging you. Anyway, I'll try to post my next chapter earlier this time. See you. 


End file.
